A Mystical Love
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: I may or may not up the rating later. Check chapter 1 for summary
1. Summary

A Mystical Love  
  
Well we now see that Yugi was right. The cards do have a heart. But is that a good or bad thing? In the Mystical Elf's case, it's a very bad thing, because it's getting her in a lot of trouble. It would appear that the Mystical Elf has fallen for Yugi and Yami. She goes on a search for the one Magician powerful enough to help her get to Yugi and Yami but promises nothing but bitter results. When faced with a decision, what's she gonna choose? Go back to the Shadow Realm and help Yugi win his matches, or stay in the human realm and watch as Yugi lodes time and time again until he eventually stops believing and playing altogether? 


	2. Admiration From Afar

MG740: Okay guys, this is my second Yugioh fic. It's actually my third, but it's the second one I'm putting up.  
  
Joey: Why didn't you repost the other one then?  
  
MG740: It was kind of crappy  
  
Yami and Bakura: Hey but it was about us.  
  
MG740: Not gonna say anything.  
  
Yami and Bakura: *glare* *growl*  
  
Yugi and Ryou: oh stop it you guys. *Yugi kisses Yami and Ryou kisses Bakura.  
  
MG740: Hey Yugi, lips off of Yami. You belong to the Mystical Elf in this fic.  
  
Yami: Excuse me!!!!  
  
MG740: You can have Seto for now.  
  
Yami: *grabs Seto and holds him* Yeah!  
  
Yugi: Why do I always get the short end of the stick  
  
MG740: Not gonna say anything! Just start the fic  
  
A Mystical Love Chapter 1 Admiration from Afar  
  
"I play Wingweaver in attack mode and I play Manevolent Nuzzler to raise her attack power to 3450," the girl battling Yugi said with confidence. "Not many monsters can stand up to that Yugi."  
  
'She's right. I have no monsters close to that attack power. This draw will determine the outcome of this duel.' Yugi drew. He already had the Mystical Elf in defense mode, chanting a spell on the field and the Book of Secret Arts face down. He drew the Dark Magician and already a plan was forming in his mind.  
  
"You've fought well Veronica, but your defeat starts now. I play the Dark Magician in attack mode and I equipt the magic card 'The Book of Secret Arts' onto him."  
  
"So what Yugi, Now his attack is 2800. I could still wipe you out," Veronica boasted. She was currently in the lead with 150 life points, while Yugi only had 50.  
  
"But I'm not finished. I use my Mysitcal Elf and transfer her attack power into the Dark Magicain making his attack power now 3600.  
  
"What?! No!" Veronica screamed, now knowing she was gonna lose. The difference between the two monsters was exactly 150.  
  
"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
In one final attack, all of Veronica's life points disappeared and she lost.  
  
"Unbelievable! Yugi Mutou comes from behind to take the victory and the championship!" the announcer screamed into the microphone. "Yugi has done it and is now going to the World Wide Duel Monsters' Tournament in America!"  
  
The crowd, including Yugi's friends and grandfather cheered for him.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you guys. Dark, Mystical, thank you." Yugi whispered although he knew they couldn't hear him.  
  
"Yugi!" Teà screamed as she ran into Yugi to give him a hug. "Way to go! You did it!"  
  
"Yeah, and all thanks to the Mystical Elf. She really helped. Thank you." And he kissed the card. He swore, though, he could have seen it blush.  
  
****  
  
In The Shadow Relm  
  
"Hekissedmehekissedmehekissedme!!!" the Mystical Elf screamed as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Will you calm it girl, you're killing Cel's ears," Dark Magican said as he helped Celtic up after suffering serious pains from Mystical's screaming.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you anyways?" Celtic asked.  
  
"Master Yugi kissed my card," she began to blush and get deep red. "Oh I just knew he liked me."  
  
"Oh brother. Here we go again," Celtic and Dark said together. By this time, the graveyard emptied out and these 3 were the only one's left.  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed at the two.  
  
"Why are you always going after men you can't have?" Dark asked.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well me for one," Dark answered.  
  
"You're gay and the gay ones don't count."  
  
"Well then how about Gaia, and Luster, and Chaos, and ." Celtic started.  
  
"Okay, okay I get the point, but this one's straight."  
  
"And don't forget human," Dark reminded her. "We cannot have contact or relationships with the human's Mystic, remember?  
  
"Well I'll find a way," Mystical said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"How?" Celtic asked.  
  
She though about it for a long moment before saying "I'll just find a mage powerful enough to make me human."  
  
Dark and Celtic started laughing, thinking she wasn't serious. When they discovered she was, they looked at her and said "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find a spellcaster, who'll do the spell for me." And she walked off.  
  
Celtic thought it no big deal and was going to make a joke about it, but Dark's face changed his mind. "What's the problem?"  
  
"If she does find a way to become human, we're all screwed. Remember how much confusion went on in the Shadow Relm after the Magician of Light Chaos and the Light Magician became human?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I don't want that to happen again. You think the same thing will happen if Mystic becomes human?"  
  
"I pray to Ra not. For our sake and our Masters' sake.  
  
MG740: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Tell me how ya like it. Okay.  
  
Yami: *Still hugging Seto* I got my Seto-pooh!  
  
Tristan: isn't he a little limp?  
  
MG740: *whispers to all but Yami* Don't tell Yami, but that's just a toy plushie Seto in life size.  
  
Cast: Oh!  
  
MG740: Ja'ne peeps  
  
Teà: Hey. I didn't get to much!  
  
MG740: *in a super mean voice* DIE BITCH DIE!!!!!!!!!! *shoots Teà 15 times* *now in nice voice* review please ^_^!!! 


End file.
